


The Way It Should Be

by FujurPreux



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of a long journey. Post series for about two decades. Spoilers for the manga's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Should Be

"Finally, the day has come," said Sir Integral from her deathbed.

"Time stops for no-one, not even us, master" Alucard said. "You did right leaving everything to the Draculina."

"Such insolence, right to the very end." Her expression softened. "Yet, otherwise it wouldn't be you. I know I did right: Seras will carry on with our Mission magnificently for the next few centuries." She made a pause. He remained silent. "You won't take orders from her," she said after a while.

He smirked. "It wouldn't be proper: I am her master, after all."

"Being proper only matters when it's on your benefit, doesn't it?" She sighed. "Tell me, servant, what should we do with you?"

"You know it already," he said as he gave her a sharp wooden stake.

"Do I?" Nevertheless, she took it. She wasn't going to ask if he was sure --he was-- and she couldn't, in all good conscience, leave him behind like that, to be free; there was not an heir from her bloodline left, after all.

Sir Integral weighted the stake. She felt it heavier that it would've weighted a couple of years ago; it wouldn't take long before she couldn't wield it anymore. "It has to be soon," she said.

"It has to be now, and it has to be you," he said, softly. "If it's you, I can let myself go."

She nodded. He was in the right: he'd kept Death at bay for centuries by means of his will alone, and it only his will had made him go back to her after thirty years.

She patted her lap. "You know, I always thought you'd be the one holding me when I died."

"I apologize, master," he said as he leaned against her. "But this--"

"This is the way it should be," she finished.

She kissed his lips for the first and only time as she raised the stake above her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that's my version of their _happy_ ending. :'D


End file.
